


Taking Care of Business

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are bored to tears when you can't go hunting, so you entertain yourself, and Sam catches you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Business

"Well, shake it up, baby, now,  
Twist and shout.  
C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now   
Come on and work it on out"

You sang as you slid across the bunkers floor. The radio was turned up as loud as it would go, you were in really short cut off shorts, with your (favorite color) tank top completing your cleaning day ensemble. Another hunt, and you were left at home, bored to tears. Understanding the reasoning behind leaving you behind, you still weren't happy. The last hunt you had been on, the witch had hit you with a pretty effective spell, leaving you paralyzed for 48 hours. You were completely fine, but the boys liked to worry about you.

So on day 3 of having the bunker to yourself, you decided a little bit of cleaning would keep you busy. In between sweeping, and dusting, you found yourself dancing to whatever was on the radio, and singing. You never sang in front of anyone, you always thought your voice was horrible.

The kitchen was spotless, your room immaculate, and now you had moved onto the library. Shaking your butt, you put some extra moves into your dusting, singing along with the new song on the radio.   
" Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Looking for adventure  
In whatever comes our way"

Turning the duster into a microphone, you sing along to Born to Be Wild, swinging your hair, and shaking your hips. Dancing around the table, unable to see, because of your hair swinging, you didn't see the person watching you. Really getting in to it, you turn fast, but your socks slipped on the ground, you felt yourself falling, but a pair of strong arms grabbed you from behind, saving you from falling. You scream, not sure who had grabbed you, but you were scared to death.

Pulling out of the strong grasp, you turn and start hitting the person with the duster, wishing you had kept a knife on you. Deciding to run for it, you made it to the end of the library before you hear your name being called.

"Y/N, wait, it's just me, Sam. Stop!"

Realizing how stupid you must look, you turn and throw the duster at him before running to your room, cheeks apple red from embarrassment. Shutting the door, you flop down on your bed. You've had a crush on Sam from day one, and now you're pretty sure you ruined any chance you had, by being a dork. Just then you heard a knock on your door.

"Y/Y, can I come in?" Sam asks quietly as he partially opens the door. "I'm sorry I scared you. I left Dean with the hunt, figured I would come spend some time with you. You've been by yourself a lot lately. "

"It's not that Sam, I'm just embarrassed," you mumble, hoping he didn't hear you, but Sam had great hearing.

"Because of that dancing and singing? You were amazing, I loved watching you let loose and have fun. I don't get to see that often enough, and that's one of the things I love about you." He says, while sitting down on the bed beside you.

Looking towards him, you realize he was telling the truth, his eyes shown brightly with love. Leaning towards him, you press a shy kiss on his cheek, then lean your head on his shoulder. "I love you too," you whisper, hoping this wasn't a dream.

Abruptly, Sam stood up. "Come on, Y/N!" He grabbed your hand, yanking you back to where the radio was still playing. "I loved watching you dance, would you like to dance with me?"

The radio was playing a slow song, one you didn't know. Talking you in his arms, Sam rested his head on yours, singing softly along with the words. He had a decent voice, and at that moment, you swore, life was perfect.


End file.
